Chroniques Atlantes
by Lafant
Summary: Aux alentours du XVème siècle occidental, l'ombre de la guerre civile plane sur la paisible île de l'Atlantide. Suivez le déroulement de ce conflit par les yeux de trois jeunes gens que tout oppose, mais qui pourraient bien finir par se rencontrer...
1. Trois

**Avant-propos**

OMG, des chroniques atlantes ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic "Adam Walker", vous savez que j'avais annoncé, suite à l'importance prise dans l'histoire par un personnage venant de l'Atlantide, un possible spin-off racontant une partie de l'histoire de cette île fantastique.

Pour ceux qui suivent pas ma fic… bah ça change rien, mais allez quand même la lire. Elle casse pas trois pattes à un canard, j'vous l'accorde, mais c'est pas non plus le pire des navets :)

Bref, j'ai vraiment mis le temps pour écrire cette petite histoire, mais dites-vous que j'ai entièrement recommencée six fois. Erf, quoi !

Bon, je m'attarde pas plus longtemps... de toute manière, ce "chapitre" sert uniquement à mettre en place les trois protagonistes de mon histoire (et m'obliger à la continuer).

* * *

**..o)*(o..

* * *

**

En franchissant la porte qui séparait la ville basse de la ville moyenne, Tamara ne put retenir un sourire orgueilleux. Elle voulait que tous ces pauvres la voient rejoindre un monde dans lequel ils ne metraient jamais les pieds, qu'ils l'envient et la craignent. D'un geste nonchalant, elle souleva partiellement les pans de sa cape couleur sable, révélant ce qui faisait d'elle un être supérieur.

Oui, elle valait tellement mieux qu'eux.

* * *

Le jardin était superbement ordonné, les parterres de fleurs colorées côtoyaient des buissons ornementaux et des arbres en pleine floraison. Temelius posa son livre à côté de lui et s'étira sommairement, sans pour autant se lâcher complètement. Au fil des années, il avait appris à montrer sa noblesse dans des gestes qui pouvaient paraître anodin, comme remettre une mèche de cheveux en place, épousseter sa tunique ou simplement ne rien faire.

Il transpirait le riche, comme disaient les domestiques.

* * *

Depuis qu'il travaillait à la taverne, Tomore n'avait jamais compris pour quelle raison la gérante l'obligeait à nettoyer le sol devant son établissement, et ce deux fois par jour. Après tout, le bistrot se rouvait au find fond des bas-quarters, où les gens vivaient en parfaite haronie avec les rats et la saleté.

Enfin, en harmonie… il arrivait parfois que les premiers mangent les seconds. 


	2. Tomore

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Shinakun (kyaa, j'ai un vrai fan :p)**

**Voilà, avec du retard, le premier véritable chapitre de cette histoire. Ils n'est pas long, et je pense qu'ils ne seront pas longs en général. J'essaierai également de faire en sorte que l'histoire soit assez courte (même si j'ai tendance à tout rallonger xD), parce que mon projet n°1 est quand même ma fic sur les malheureuses aventures d'Adam Walker !**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une véritable rafale de vent chaud, sec, chargé de poussière et légèrement nauséabond. Tomore, qui se réjouissait dix secondes plus tôt d'avoir terminé le balayage en avance, soupira de désespoir et traîna son balai jusqu'à l'entrée en jetant un coup d'œil aux clients. L'un d'eux, Chrisare, un homme trapu au regard dur, était un habitué et emmena ses deux comparses à sa table habituelle, non loin du comptoir. La tenancière ne tarda pas à apparaître pour prendre leurs commandes.

-Tom ! cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Va chercher du vin frais à la cave.

-J'suis occupé à nettoyer le sol, rétorqua l'employé.

-C'est moi qui t'paie, alors fais c'que j'te dis !

Le jeune homme pesta tout bas, lâcha le balai qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendit les marches, il sentit la température se rafraîchir jusqu'à devenir idéale. On en oublierait presque que c'était l'été, et même la canicule.

Tomore prit une cruche sur une étagère remplie de récipients de tailles et de formes très diverses puis souleva le couvercle d'un énorme tonneau et la plongea dedans. L'odeur e l'alcool lui titilla les narines, et il ne put s'empêcher de tremper les doigts dans le contenant, de goûter le liquide… et de le regretter très vite.

-Dégueulasse, marmonna-t-il en crachant par terre. Juste de la pisse rouge.

Mais bon, dans un bistrot comme l'Algue Fânée, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Les vins de bonne qualité étaient réservés aux mages, et même les plus riches des sans-magie ne pouvaient imaginer s'en procurer légalement. Illégalement, bien sûr, le commerce était florissant.

-Tom, le vin va pas r'monter tout seul ! J'espère que tu te saoule pas, au moins ?

-Avec cette piquette ? murmura l'employé. Plutôt crever ouais.

Il nettoya sommairement l'alcool qui coulait le long de la cruche et reprit l'escalier en singeant silencieusement la tavernière. Il ne la détestait pas, vu qu'elle lui fournissait un revenu et quelques repas gratuits, et ce même s'il n'était pas le plus zélé des travailleurs, mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Elle avait tendance à s'acoquiner avec de drôles de gens, et laissait parfois son établissement ouvert jusque très tard le soir, à des heures où ceux qui osaient sortir de la rue s'exposaient à de sérieuses représailles de la part des miliciens à la botte de la ville haute.

-Voilà votre boisson, dit sèchement Tomore en posant brutalement la cruche sur les tables des trois clients. Bonne buvette.

Chrisare eut un sourire indulgent, qui contrastait bizarrement avec son regard inquiétant. Le jeune homme ne le lui rendit pas et partit récupérer son balai. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, qui faisait partie des gens qui venaient à la taverne pour des séances nocturnes de beuveries et de complots anti-gouvernementaux.

Non pas que lui-même appréciât la classe dirigeante de l'Atlantide ! Les mages étaient tous arrogants, pétaient plus haut que leur cul et se servaient de leurs pouvoirs pour asseoir leur supériorité. A eux les richesses, les belles maisons, les meilleures boissons et la bonne nourriture ! Et les autres ? Ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller pour survivre, manger les rats et les fruits gâtés. Oh, bien sûr, on pouvait quitter la grande ville, mais la vie dans les villages ne valait pas mieux. Ces derniers temps, impôts et taxes s'étaient multipliés pour ceux qui habitaient à l'extérieur, et il y avait de toute manière au moins une ou deux familles de sorciers dans chaque bourgade pour maintenir l'inégalité sociale.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amer. Vu de cette façon-là, les non-mages avaient l'air de moutons sages et stupides qui suivaient leurs bergers sans se soucier de la laine et de la viande qu'on leur substituait jusqu'à les tuer. Il y avait bien entendu eu plusieurs révoltes, mais toutes avaient été étouffées dans l'œuf, parfois par les sans-magie eux-mêmes.

Tom se tourna vers la porte toujours ouverte et regarda le ciel qu'on apercevait derrière un vieux bâtiment délabré. De temps en temps, une sorte d'onde le parcourait de bas en haut, faisant onduler le soleil et les nuages.

Ah, ce bouclier, à la fois prison et protection indispensable...

* * *

**...o°)_(°o...

* * *

**

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, environ un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu, alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis près d'une demi-heure, Tomore termina son travail et rentra chez lui. En parcourant les rues étroites et encombrées de la ville basse, il se demanda une nouvelle fois pour quelle raison il avait quitté son village côtier pour la capitale. Troquer sa vieille baraque en bois à moitié pourri contre une petite pièce mal éclairée au deuxième étage d'un bâtiment décrépit… au final, rien ne changeait vraiment.

-Lâchez-moi !

Tomore sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par ce cri. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un attroupement de l'autre côté d'une petite ruelle sombre. Il s'en approcha, intrigué. Les agressions étaient monnaie courant dans les bas-quartiers, et pouvaient parfois s'avérer être d'excellent divertissements, surtout lorsque la victime ne se laissait pas faire.

-Je vous ordonne de me laisser partir !

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds, stupéfait.

-C'est… commença-t-il.

-…un mage, termina une femme à côté de lui.

Effectivement. C'était un sorcier, un riche, en plus, sans doute de la ville haute. Pour l'heure, deux hommes le maintenaient au sol, froissant et salissant ses vêtements en tissu si précieux et son visage légèrement maquillé, qui exprimait d'ailleurs plus de peur que de rage pour le moment.

-Mais…

-Tu comptes l'aider ?

Tomore se tourna vers son interlocutrice. C'était une femme banale, pas vraiment belle, le visage trop carré, l'expression trop dure. Elle lui renvoya son regard en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sais-tu qui sont ces gens ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux hommes qui tenaient le mage et quelques autres personnes qui les entouraient. Sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

L'employé de la taverne secoua lentement la tête, intimidé par cette femme si… imposante. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais donnait l'impression de remplir tout son champ de vision.

-Nous sommes le futur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous allons libérer les humains du joug de ces mages arrogants et abusifs !

-Vous êtes complètement folle ! s'écria le sorcier en tentant de relever la tête. Vous n'avez aucune…

L'un des hommes qui le maîtrisait l'attrapa par les cheveux et abattit violement sa tête sur le sol poussiéreux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tomore grimaça, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de… plaisir ? Satisfaction ? Voir un mage dans une telle situation n'était pas vraiment déplaisant.

-Nous ne devons plus nous laisser faire par ces monstres ! continua la femme.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

-Mais comment…

-L'unité ! Les mages ont la sorcellerie ? Nous avons le nombre !

-Le nombre ?

-Si tout le monde se révolte, ils ne pourront rien faire.

Tomore esquissa un souire, soudainement séduit par cette idée.

-V… vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! La situation est de pire en pire chaque année, et de plus en plus de gens rejoignent notre cause ces derniers temps…

La femme fit un large geste de la main tout autour d'elle.

-Crois-moi, tous les habitants de ces pauvres immeubles nous soutiennent déjà !

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

-Et toi, nous rejoindras-tu ?

Tomore regarda la femme et son air si décidé, les autres membres de son groupe, tout aussi déterminés, le mage qui gémissait doucement par terre, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'onde du bouclier perturba le spectacle lunaire pendant une fraction de seconde, le ramenant subitement à la réalité.

-Le… le bouclier, balbutia-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas… ils vont le…

La femme partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Le bouclier ? répéta-t-elle. Ne connais-tu pas le secret de la plus grande de leurs impostures ?

-Je… quoi ?

-Les mages vous trompent depuis des siècles en menaçant de détruire cette protection sacrée ! Ils n'en ont ni le savoir, ni le pouvoir !

Tomore écarquilla les yeux. Alors…

-C'est faux ! cria le mage en relevant son visage à présent ensanglanté. Vous mentez, ils peuvent vraiment…

-La ferme ! répliqua la femme. Je sais tout, pourriture inhumaine ! Le bouclier a été créé il y a des siècles et est resté en place depuis, sans aucune intervention de votre part ! Vos dirigeants corrompus ont prétendu en avoir le contrôle pour mater toute trace de révolte !

-Si vous vous rebellez, vous mourrez tous ! renchérit le riche. Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Emmenez-le avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, marmonna la femme. Tout de suite.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et traînèrent le mage horrifié vers une ruelle étroite. Tomore les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que les plaintes de la victime ne s'éteignent. Cette rebelle disait-elle vrai ? Le bouclier était-il réellement indépendant des mages ? Une bouffée de colère monta en lui et il serra les poings. Les sorciers tenaient l'île en leur pouvoir par le mensonge, et ce depuis des siècles ? C'était… insupportable, inadmissible ! Ils avaient vraiment pris les sans-magie pour du bétail, volant leurs biens et leurs productions ! Tant de vies gâchées, d'honneurs bafoués, d'esprits brisés et piétinés, et tout ça pour rien.

-Ils vont payer, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers la révolutionnaire. Je suis avec vous.


End file.
